


Kisses

by lielabell



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot kisses Race like he’s got something to prove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Spot kisses Race like he’s got something to prove. It’s never a soft meeting of lips or even a gentle thrust and parry. No, Spot puts all he’s got behind, teeth nipping and lips pressing hard enough to bruise. When he pulls back he leaves behind a dull ache and a slightly coppery taste that seems to linger on Race’s tongue for days.

Race, for his part, gives as good as he gets. His fingers dig into Spot’s back, leaving red lines in their wake. He sucks and bites and once he latches on he doesn’t let go until a dark splotch blooms on Spot’s pale skin. There’s a pride that comes from it, a possessive thrill that shoots through him when he knows he’s left his mark.


End file.
